Tiny Tim and Big Brother Damian
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Tim was deaged and Damian, now being a teenager, think's it hilarious since Tim still remembers everything. Now Tim deals with Damian acting as a big brother or trying to at least as Tim just wants him to stop poking his forehead.
1. Prolog

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Damian said mid-step before turning around to go see the kid sitting on the medical table. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Damian. It's Tim"

"What?!"

"Tim got hit with some magic." Bruce spoke finishing the eiam. "I was giving him a check over since Zantanna it should wear off within a week."

"I'm fine, just fine." Tim hopped off the medbay bed with the blanket around him. "I Just need to get some clothes… that fit."

"That should not be hard since you're tiny."

"Shut up, Damian, I don't want to deal with you right now." Tim huffed walking passed the now seven inch taller` teen. "I'll be upstairs."

* * *

"Are you wearing my clothes, Drake?"

"Yeah, but they're baggy on me." Tim sighed trying to reach the car keys. "I can't find my old clothes so I need to go buy some."

"How old are you? At the moment?" Damian asked taking the keys and placing them higher. "I doubt Father would be wanting you to drive places."

"I'm eleven and I was done trying with all the Masters Bruce had,"

"Drake you are small. Extra small."

"Hey, don't be jealous that I'm cute," Tim pulled up the pants again. "Seriously I need clothes and you were bigger than me at this age."

"Drake, those are for a ten-year-old."

"You were freakishly muscled for a ten-year-old! I'm more of a lean adorable child!"

"...Tt." Damian paused before poking the other in the middle of the forehead.

"Hey!" Tim threw his hands up to protect his forehead. "Why did you poke me?!"

"I felt compelled to." Came an amused tone in his voice as Damian grinned before he stopped. "I shall asked Pennyworth to take you."

"But, Alfred has stuff to do and Bruce has a meeting."

"So? We'll go with him, head to the mall, than go back to the office." Damian crossed his arms leaning against the door. "Besides you need someone to go with you."

"I'm not a child, Damian," Tim scowled at him jumping up trying to reach the keys before sighing letting his head press against the wall in defeat. "Alright, fine… let's go ask Bruce, but I don't need to you babysitting me! That's not happening!"

* * *

"Damian, Watch your brother, make sure he doesn't get lost." Bruce handed them each a card before patting Damian on his shoulder and ruffling Tim's head. "Be back at the office in three hours at most, got it?"

"Of course."

"Bruce, I'm not a baby!" Tim whined fixing his hair. "I'll take care of, Damian- Stop poking my forehead!"

Bruce watched Damian smirking as Tim's hands rapidly swatting at the offending hand. "Just be careful. Maybe I should call Dick or Jason."

"No!" Tim dragged his pants up again. "They'll just make it worse."

"Three hours."

"We got it, Father." Damian turned dragging Drake by the back of the hoodie. "Let's go, pipsqueak."

"Bruce, remember me as I once was!" Tim cried sorrowfully his little arms stretched out.

Bruce watched them disappear into the crowd before groaned before heading back to work.

* * *

 **TBC... Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

"These don't fit!"

Outside the restroom where Damian on his phone texting a few of his friends he looked at the closed door where he could see two little feet at the bottom.

"What don't fit?"

"The underwear."

"I told you that you were not a size ten. Now tell me the truth. What size were you at this age?"

"...eight."

"Are you joking?"

"Shut up and go get them for me."

After checking the new package over the door Damian sat back down reading this when suddenly a shoe came flying over the door smacking his a random man who turned around looking for whoever had thrown it at him.

"What's wrong with the shoes.

"Nothing fits."

"Are you serious? You spent half hour gathering things that did not fit you?"

"I thought they fit me." Tim came out in the hoodie and pants. "Alright, the underwear fits so let's go get me measured."

* * *

"Much better." Tim sighed now in clothes that fit him. "Who knew I was a size eight?"

"Everyone." Damian handed him a small hoodie that should fit. "Here, since it's cold. Figured you would like this one."

"Aw, cool!" Tim grinned slipping it on. "A Batman logo hoodie! This was considerate of you."

Damian didn't say a word when the hood was flipped up and two bat ears stood there. Smirking he told himself not too but the urge was there so he quickly poked Tim on the forehead again snickering as the tiny hands came swatting mid-air again.

"Stop it!"

"I can't help it, your pokeable."

"Shut up." Tim climbed onto chair placing his bags next to him. "I'm kind hungry. You want something to eat?"

"I am hungry." Looking around Damian grabbed the bags. "Come on, there's a pizza place right there."

"Wait for me!" Tim rushed after him before trotting along next to him. "I'm going to get a slice of pizza, some salad, and breadsticks."

After ordering their food they sat at the food court. Damian was eating his pizza as Tim was eating his salad first. His manners had pretty much forced him to eat it first. Once it was gone Damian was amused to see Tim pick up the large slice of pizza opening his mouth as big as he could before chomping down.

"Damian!" A voice called. "Hey, Damian!"

They looked up seeing two girls heading their way. Damian smiled a little. "Irey, Moria."

"Hey!" Irey West grinned happily. "What's up? And who's this?"

"Yes, who is this?" Moria was deadpan as always.

"It's Tim."

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Irey snatched him off his chair hugging Him Tightly rubbing her cheek against his as he struggled. "How old are you cutie? Six? Seven?"

"I'm eleven!" Struggled Tim before he wiggled free before using both hands to dust himself off some sort of invisible dirt before sitting back down biting into his pizza again. "Damian, are these your titan friendS?"

"Yep."

* * *

Bruce was sitting at his desk after his meeting going over a few notes. As he turned the pages the door opened with Damian walking in looking like he was going to kill someone along with dozens of bags that h dropped down right inside the door with Tim right behind him with a few more bags.

"Bruce, look! I got a new game console!" Tim hurried across the room, which took him about a minute. "I even got those new games I told you about. Look it!"

"There's two in here."

"Just in case." Tim smiled pulling them out placing them on the desk. "And these games."

"Father," Damian called pointing at the stuff. "Tim has a spending problem. These clothes for him for the next three months."

"I had a hard time deciding," Tim shrugged before climbing onto the desk. "So, Bruce, wanna play later?"

"Sure, but first, let me finish work." Bruce pulled up some files. "Did you two want to stay or head home?"

"I'm going to go with my friends." Damian turned to leave. "See you later."

"Damian, I can't watch, Tim," Bruce called. "I have to meet with some investors. I forgot, so can you take him with you."

"I can take care of myself!" Tim whined grabbing onto Bruce's shirt. "It's not fair…!"

"Sorry, Tim, later alright?" Bruce patted his head. "Just a few more hours."

"Father…"

"Tim had to watch you and now you need to watch him."

"Fine." Damian walked over easily plucking Tim out by the back of his shirt and using him like a backpack by tossing him over his shoulder. "See you tonight."

"Bye Bruce," Tim waved one hand at him. "Tell Damian not to eat me alive."

"You are over dramatic,"

"And you're a meanie!"

Bruce rubbed his temples as the door closed. "I need a vacation…"

* * *

Just as Damian was pressing waiting for the elevator doors to open with Tim wiggling around trying to escape when the ding opened and there was none other than Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. Well, that was surprising.

"Hey, Damian!"

"Sup."

Tim went limp being still as possible trying to hide.

"Out of my way," Damian demanded. "I have somewhere to be."

"Well nice to see you too, sunshine." Jason glared at him as he stepped into the elevator. "Wait, is that a kid on your back?!"

Turning around Damian smirked at him as he pressed the down button and as the doors slide close he left them with some half baked information that made they scream before rushing to Bruce's office at eh news of a new member of the family.

"Yeah, he's our brother."

* * *

 **{Favorite/Long time Reviewers}**

 **To Renx27: Tim's gonna have them for a while with being the 'The Littler Brother' thing XXD**

* * *

 **To jodyowl11: 8D**

 **To 14fox: I do indeed have more! Tada!**

 **To marieskeez: 8D**

 **To SqueeBerry: Tiny Tim is overdramatic lol 8D**

 **To just-O: I shall and willcontinuee 8D**

 **To the-trash: Aw, thanks I think I will**

 **To Lil' D and Grayson: I love Tim and I love when he's Tiny so deaged was there lol 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Damian, who's the kid?" As a kid from a group of friends who were waiting for him at the movies. They looked as he set the kid down.

"Family," Damian crossed his arms. "I'm in charge of watching him so, he'll be joining us today."

"Sure, whatever," Another said. "I got the tickets! Let's grab some food!"

Tim made a face when Damian tugged him along by the sleeve of the hoodie. They went up to the counter where Damian ordered a soda and popcorn. Tim peeked over the counter with only his eyes showing glancing around. He really should be back at WE or home working on some info that he needed and not here to see a movie.

"Hey, this one's yours."

Blinking Tim took what was handed to him. "A kid's trays? Seriously? Oh, a candy bar."

"Come on, you need a booster seat."

"I do not!" Tim protested walking on by himself. "Come on, the movie's this way."

"Yo, Damian, where's the kid going?"

"The wrong way." Damian leaned against the wall. "GO ahead. It'll take him a few minutes to realize he went the wrong way."

"Sure, man, see ya in the theater."

* * *

Aggravated Damian had spent a good twenty minutes waiting for Tim to stop hiding behind the trashcan and come out. Walking over he growled at it until the brat peeked over the can just staring at him. It took a moment before Tim gave up walking out.

"Okay, okay, I went the wrong way."

"I know." Damian glared at him. "We're late to the movie."

"Sorry. Lead the way?" Asked time a bit wearily. "Please?"

"Come on!" Damian turned walking off. "Stupid imbecile."

"I can still hear you," Tim mumbled as they made it inside. He followed Damian up to a row where his friends had to save some seats for them. Sitting down Tim got comfortable when he slipped back. "What?"

The seat kept folding. Struggling to sit down right Tim yelped as he slipped down again before getting off the seat. Glaring at it, he thought for a moment before noticing that Damian was distracted with one of his friends who was saying something.

Carefully sneaking off TIm's plan was grab a booster seat, pray Damian didn't notice even if it was in vain, return to his seat, watch the movie. It was going according to plan until Tim walked by the arcade section of the movies.

Humming for a second he pulled out the card Bruce had given him. It's Not like he wanted to see the movie anyways. Testing Damian, he walked over to swiping his card before purchasing fifty dollar worth of games. Taking his card he walked over to a racing game swiping the game card before playing.

"You!"

Tim jumped accidently pressing the button on the claw machine. "No! Damian, I almost had that one!"

Growling Damian grabbed him back the back of the hoodie yanking him up glaring at him. "What the hell was that?! You weren't supposed to take off!"

"I was just playing some games," Tim shrugged wiggling around. "Come on, I have two more tries!"

"Shut up!" Damian shook him hard. "What if something happened to you?! What would I tell Father!"

"That I'm fine on my own!" Tim growled struggling more. "Put me down!"

"No! You're going back to be with either Grayson or Todd!"

"Just take me home, Damian, I can take care of myself!"

"You're an idiot! You can easily be kidnapped!"

"I used to go out all the time at this age in Gotham!"

Growling Damian hooked him under his arm before leaving the movies taking out his phone texting his friends that he was going to leave due to some family emergencies. By the time they made it to the taxi Damian shoved him inside slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Oh my god, you're so cute!"

Yelping Tim was engulfed in Dick's arms being cuddled to death as he struggled to get his head up to breath. Once free he gasped trying to push against the man's chest. Nope, Dick was still saying how cute he was before trying once again to crush/cuddle him to death.

"Dick, let me go!"

"Whoa, you look like you should be taking a nap, Timmers," Jason smirked before giving him a nuggie. "How's it feel to be a baby again?"

"I'm not a baby! I'm just deaged! I HAVE all my memories!" Tim finally got free before turning to run behind Damian who looking like he still in a bad mood but that only meant he would ward off anyone who wanted to give hugs. "Leave me alone!"

Sure enough, Damian gave them a death glare. "Do not come near me."

"TIm's near you."

"Yes, but I can't harm a child,"

"I'm eleven."

"Are you sure?" Jason frowned."I'm gonna say… seven."

"I vote nine!" Dick offered. "We'll ask when Bruce is done trying not to kill us."

"Alright, enough," Bruce picked up his desk phone calling his security. "Tell Fox to take over for me I'll be going home for the rest of the day. Thank you, Julian."

"Why are you going home?" Dick asked trying to circle around Damian but being careful since the teenager looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Come here, Timmy~"

"Get away from me!"

"No," Bruce walked right passed them not stopping as he easily scooped up Tim who leaned over his shoulder sticking his tongue out at them. "I'm going to see if we can't change Tim back to normal or at least sooner."

"Awww…" Dick sighed sadly as the door closed. "I wanted to have some fun."

"I'm leaving as well," Damian glared leaving the room. "See you, two idiots, later."

Once everyone was gone Jason smirked. "Hey, Dick,"

"What?"

"Wanna go kidnap Timmers from the Bat?"

"Yes."

This was going to be a good idea.

It wasn't.

* * *

 **{Favortie/Long time reviwers}**

 **To Renx27: Tim can run and hide but their gonna find him! XD Lol when one is raised by the bats.**

* * *

 **To Lil-D-and-Grayson I'm trying to stick to the older version of Damian from Rebirth so he's a little more mature but** still, **have that little bit of violent streak in him. There will be more Dick and Jason in the next chapter. For now, I had to expand a little more with the tug and pull on Tim and Damian. lol**

 **To 14fox: Damian and Jason are going to have their moments lol.**

 **To marieskeez: Why thank you 8D**

 **To jodyowl11: Only time will tell but yes, most likely 8D**

 **To just-O: I want to say if or if not but you'll have to continue to read before finding out what the spell has done. For now, Tim still has the mentality of a seventeen year only but the body of his childhood self.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce looked over at Tim who was laughing at something he was watching on his laptop. The little boy giggled before bursting into laughter. Smiling a little he continued to type out his message to someone who might be able to help turn Tim back into his normal self.

Another burst of laughter caused Bruce to wonder if it was worth it turn Tim back. However, he had to remember that when they rescued Tim six months ago the teen had been trapped in a dimension that had kept Tim the same age. In fact, TIm had no idea how much time had passed.

There had been some shock of Damian being catching up to his height. After a while, they had gotten used to it. Tim had a hard time adjusting to the fact that Damian was more mature therefore did not' have to be on guard all the time.

"Hey, Bruce, look," Tim came over carrying the laptop. "Look at these vines."

How would Bruce say no?

* * *

Jason was watching through the window. The second Bruce had gotten up to take care of a phone call was when he slipped into the room quickly grabbing Tim back the back of his Batman hoodie before throwing him out the window.

"Ahhh….!"

Some jumped up grabbing him. "Hey, Tim!"

"You two are jerks!" Tim cried as they landed. "Take me back up there right now!"

"Come on, Timmy, we're gonna have fun!"

"This is technically a kidnapping!"

* * *

In his room, Damian had been talking to one of the titans about a new training schedule when he walked by the window seeing something catch his eye. Taking a few steps back he watched as Grayson and Todd were running from the Manor with Tim with them before they jumped into a car.

"Moria, I need to call you back." Damian groaned. "No, it's just a kidnapping. Finish that scheduled for me I probably not be back before midnight."

* * *

"You guys, I can seriously die right now!" Tim yelled from the backseat where he had secured himself with all three seat belts. "You're going over a hundred an hour, I'm too small that I'll go flying out the freaking window if you crash or break to hard!"

"Calm down, Replacement." Jason looked back through the mirror. "You're all tired down! Nothing's gonna happen."

"Eyes on the road, Jason!" Tim screamed. "Slow down! Why in the world did you let him drive, Dick?!"

"Because Jason's good at sharp turns."

"You're both insane!"

* * *

"See, Tim?" Jason asked as he helped the other out of the car even though Tim was wobbly along with his hair being all frizzed up. "Not that bad."

"Jason, that car almost when off the cliff," Tim gasped holding his chest. "I almost needed someone to resuscitate my heart."

"Come on!" Dick picked him up. "We're gonna go see some friends."

"What friends?" Tim tried to glare at them but they just ignored it or it didn't look like a glare. "I just want to go home. I got stuff to do!"

"You mean like watching videos on Youtube."

"I was also working," Tim defend when he was set and frozen. "Dick… Jason… is this a bar?!"

* * *

"Those two idiots!" Damian Was in the car he had borrowed. One with darkened windows. "Who brings a child to a bar?"

Alright, Damian needed a way in and if he remembered correctly this bar was owned by the Malone family. Taking out his phone Damian pressed a speed dial waiting. It rang for a few seconds before a voice answered.

"I need a favor."

* * *

"And this is-"

"Dick, take me home now." Tim groaned. "I don't want to meet all your cop friends who hand out here."

"But this is our new meetup!"

"Dick…" Tim facepalmed before giving him an exhausted face. "Don't you know who owns this bar?"

"Uh… the owner?"

"No, it's-" Tim was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a tight hug as someone squealed delightfully shouting how cute he was. "Ugh, Alvin, easy! I need to breathe!"

"Oh my god, you sooooo cute!" Alvin nuzzled his cheek. "How did you get like this?!"

"Whoa!" Jason stopped downing his beer. "What are you doing here?"

"My family owns it, dun!" Alvin looked at them. "By the way, your brother's looking for ya and he ain't happy."

"You two!"

"Hey, Demon brat, you can't be in here," Jason smirked as Damian walked up to them along with Malone's youngest son Match by his side. "Underage, ya know."

"You brought him here." Damian snatched Tim away from Alvin who whined. "We're leaving! Match!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," Match rushed forward kissing Damian on the cheek as the other jumped back growling at him. Laughing Match waved his hand. "See ya later!"

* * *

Tim yelped when he tossed into the car. "Easy!"

"Buckle up," Damian growled. "I'm going to kill those two idiots when they get back to the Manor. I should have known asking Match for help would end that way."

"Yeah, you should have. He loves to get on your nerves."

"I said get in your seat!"

"Is this a booster seat?!" Tim whined before trying to tug at Damian's hair. "Listen, I don't want to seat in this thing-"

Looking over Damian glared at him. "Buckle. Up."

Gulping Tim got into the seat buckling up. The car easily slipped into the traffic. Tim crossed his arms looking out the window. He had to admit this was a lot safer, a lot less stressful and he could actually see out of the window.

At some point, Tim must have fallen asleep before he woke up to a swaying motion. Slowly he opened his eyes seeing the steps the carpet inside the manor. Blinking he closed his eyes again feeling like he was half awake half asleep when suddenly he was being laid down in his bed.

Rubbing his eyes Tim grabbed at his blankets as they were pulled up on him. Curling up he managed to open eyes a little seeing someone there and just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard Alfred's voice.

"Thank you for putting him to bed, Master Damian."

* * *

 **{Long time/Favorite Reviewers}**

 **To Renx27: Only Jason would see kidnapping as a bonding experience XD**

* * *

 **To silksenseoverload: Aw, thank you!**

 **To Zatannagurl: The is a lack of them. Sometimes I get really sad and want to read some but there's not a lot of them or very few that are enjoyable.**

 **To 14fox: Addiction... to cuteness! XD**

 **To the-trash: Thank you 8D**

 **To Lil-D-and-Grayson: Not, they still use old Damian. I didn't like Damian at first because Tim is my all time favorite so in anything I wrote with Damian I aged him and matured him, so it's nice to have a little more mature but still have him adjusting to normal world thing. I love the balance he has to have and the way he needs to learn how to act.**

 **To marieskeez: Booster seats for everything! lol**

 **To MusicLyric: I hope you enjoyed this one as well! XD**

 **To jodyowl11: Tiny Tim is cute.**

 **To Guest: OMG no one has mentioned my Malone Family in a while so I had to add two of them in for fun! Thank you for that!**

 **To just-O: Welcome aboard!**


	5. Chapter 5

Damian had just finished a paper that was due on Monday when something came running into the room. Looking up he saw Tim closing his bedroom door before rushing over to a large pot that was empty, climb into it before popping out signing to 'Shh' before going back in.

"What the hell…"

The door opened again with Grayson popping his head in. "Hey, Damian, you've seen Tim?"

"No."

"Okay, thanks."

After the door closed Damian waited for five minutes. He heard a slight creak by the door. Smirking the heard footsteps walking away. He had planted a small device outside the door that would send him single would alert his phone saying someone was out there. Picking up his phone he pressed a button causing the door to lock.

"Aw, come on, Damian!"

"I'm in the middle of homework. Go find him by yourself!" Damian yelled. "And don't even think about picking the lock or I'll let it electrocute you!"

"Teenagers!"

Damian thought about it before pressing another button hearing a yelp before the footsteps left. Looking over at the pot he wondered if he should just let it be. Going back to recheck his work he heard a shuffle. Looking over he saw Tim peeking out.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes," Damian corrected a few others thing. "You can leave in a few minutes and they shouldn't' be able to find you."

"Okay." Tim kept looking at him for a long moment. "So… how are you?"

"You're stuck aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Tim continued to stare at him. "So… can you come get me out?"

"One moment." Damian took out his phone snapping a quick picture before getting up. "Okay."

"Hey!" Tim yelled before covering his mouth. "Shoot! I hope no one heard me."

"I don't think so." Damian grabbed him easily before placing him right outside of the pot. "There. You might want to wait a few minutes."

"Fine." Tim walking over to bed climbed up on it. He struggled for a second before getting on. "Oh, I took this class before."

"It's already done." Damian closed the file before opening up another tab. As he was typing Tim crawled carefully over peeking at the screen. "Can you move back, I cannot see the screen."

"Oh, sorry." Tim moved back again before slowly getting back in from of the screen. "Netflix?"

"I'm watching a show that was recommended by Match."

"Hey, I just started this too." Tim pointed to the screen I watched up to episode four."

"Huh." Damian clicked his tongue. "So, did I."

"Let's watch the next one then." Tim grabbed a pillow laying down. "It'll pass time for Dick to lose interest."

"What did he want you for?"

"He bought a little kid Nightwing costume. The first version of his costume."

Damian snorted out a laugh. "No wonder you ran."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, just two episodes." Damian clicked play on the title Crazy -Ex Girlfriend. "Just two episodes."

* * *

Four episodes later Damian had transferred the show from his laptop to the giant tv and was leaning back against his headboard arms behind his head. Tim had wedged himself into Damian's right side watching the show with big eyes before laughing every time something crazy happened.

They kept watching when Damian's phone when off. He picked it up. "Yes, Father? Right here. Hold on."

Tim took the phone as it was handed to him. "Hey, Bruce! No, I'm watching a show with Damian. Uh, I think I left it in the second file on your desk. Oh, yeah. Okay. Okay, here's Damian."

"Yes?" Damian listened for a second. "Yes, that sounds fine. I'll unlock the door."

The opened with Bruce walking in with a box of popcorn. "I thought you two could use this."

"Yes!" Tim gasped reaching out for the large bowl of popcorn before placing himself back next to Damian's side taking a few pieces and popping them into his mouth. "Bruce, you got to see this show. It's so good."

"I'll pass. I have a late meeting." Bruce grinned leaning down to ruffle Tim's hair. "Also, everyone is out and Alfred had the night off so Damian's going to watch you."

"Nooo…." Tim gasped before he held out his hand. "Can we order some take out?"

"Damian has a card."

Damian smirked at this giving him a smug look. "It seems the tables have turned."

"Nooo…." Tim gasped again before sighing. Looking up at Bruce he tried big puppy eyes. "I'm older…"

Damian gave his father an almost disgusted look when the man physically waved. "He's not at the moment."

"Your brother has a point." Bruce shook himself a little. "Alright, I'll try to be back before morning."

"Morning?"

"It's a video conference with several clients from various countries."

"Don't you love time zones?" Tim smiled before eating more popcorn. "Be careful, don't die of boredom."

Chuckling Bruce nodded. "I'll try. Good night, Tim."

"Night, Bruce."

"Good night, Damian,"

"Good night, Father. Just to be clear, I can tell him what to do?"

"Within reason."

"Fair enough," Damian grabbed some popcorn."Enjoy your night, Father."

"I'll call if anything comes up."

* * *

Season one was over when Damian got up stretching causing Tim to flop onto his side. The little boy followed suit by stretching a bit before getting off the bed. No one in their family was used to being still for long periods of time without meditating or training.

"I'm going for a walk." Damian grabbed his phone. "Come on."

"Alright, alright," Tim walked to the door before he paused. "Hey, I didn't see Titus in here."

"Hey sleeps a lot during the day." Damian whistled. "Let's go, boy."

The great Dane got up wagging his tail. The made it to the door first waiting. Once the door opened the three of them headed out. Since it the Manor was more than Huge it took them a good twenty minutes to get from a bedroom to outside.

Once outside Titus took off running, jumping, chasing a random squirrel. Damian was walking around on his phone checking in on a few things from the Titans when he heard a cry of shock. Looking up he saw that Titus had Tim pinned down and was licking him all over his face.

"Ew! Titus get off! Gross…!" Tim struggled. "Stop licking me! Damian…!"

"Titus, heel!"

Once free Tim got up shaking his head. "Ew…! Your dog drooled all over me!"

"You can just wash up inside."

"That's where I'm going!" Tim stomped off towards the door. "By the way, his breath stinks. You might want to get him some breath bones or something."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

Damian got back to his room putting his phone on the charger. He looked around hearing nothing. Walking out of the room to the one right across he knocked on Tim's door. When no one answered he pressed his ear against the door hearing nothing.

Opening it he stepped into the room. "Are you in here?"

"I'm in the tub!" Came a little voice. "It's bigger than ever! Like a mini pool!"

"You've been swimming in there then?"

"...Maybe…"

"I'm going to put the show on in twenty."

"Alright, alright, I'll be out in a little while."

* * *

A half hour later Damian was tired of waiting. Getting up he walked back over to the door knocking on it. Pressing his ear against the door hearing water moving, a splash, movement and then another splash. Frowning he opened the door.

"Are you not going to watch the show?"

"I want to watch it!" Tim called before his voice got a little softer. "I just… can't get out of the tub."

Snorting Damian used one hand to keep from busting out into laughter before he couldn't help it and laughed.

"Oh, hahahahaha!" Tim yelled. "Get in here and help me!"

"Alright, alright," Damian walked into the bathroom grabbed a towel pausing seeing two little eyes looking at him. "How long have you've been in there?"

"I'm a wrinkled old man now."

Smirking he tossed the towel over him pulling him out setting the little kid on the bathroom mat. "There. Saved your life."

"Oh, well drowning in a tub can't be the worst death possible." Tim walked out of the room heading into the huge closet. "Let's order pizza!"

"I wanted to get something other than junk food."

"Fancy it something that can clog up our arteries?"

"A long as it's not the one with the gold flakes on it!"

"Rich people waste so much money."

"We're rich people!"

"We also camp out with Father with nothing but the land and skills."

"Fair enough," Tim came out dressed Batman pajamas. "How much do you want to be Jason would hate these?"

"A lot." Come on."

* * *

Bryce was tired by the time he got home. Odd how work would tiring him out more than being Batman. Once he was showered, had something to eat he went to check on the kids. Going upstairs he was planning on putting away his briefcase since he had showered in the cave, but he when he walked passed Damian's room he had to backtrack.

There on the bed was Damian asleep, phone in his rich hand, but curled up on left side asleep was Tim, looking smaller than he was when he was awake. Walking in he took a picture, he'd have to hide it from them, before covering them.

Smiling a little Bruce left going to bed.

It seemed like only a few minutes later the door to his bedroom slammed open. "Father! Something's wrong with, Tim!"

* * *

 **[Long Time/Favorite Reviews]**

 **To Renx27: Yes, he cares, he's just stubborn and doesn't want many people knowing. 8D**

* * *

 **To the-trash: Thank you. 8D**

 **To Lil-D-and-Grayson: Yep, they brought him to a bar. Damian is thirteen like he is in Rebirth. 8D**

 **To MusicLyric: Aw, thank you 8D**

 **To Zatannagurl: Tim is my all time favorite. I can't help it he's so cute and huggable. XD**

 **To icyquest4: That is actually a good idea. I'll think about it. It's a wonder that Tim didn't somehow get killed or kidnapped when he was little. Now, I'm curious, about how to right that.**

 **To janahjean: Aww, thank you 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce shot seeing Tim shaking in Damian's arms. Taking Tim and checking over him. Pressed his hand against his forehead. A fever. Bruce got off the bed before laying him down on the bed.

"Damian, call Alfred and Dr. Thompkins. Now!"

* * *

"It's a cold… it got hit him fast, though," Leslie spoke as she pressed a cold compact on Tim's head. "I got the x-ray back,"

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked worried as ran his hand through his hair. "His fever's barely gone down."

"His spleen is still missing." Leise sighed holding up the picture. "Normally when one of you deaged everything returns to what it once was… this time… it didn't"

"And he hasn't been taking his medication for two days." Bruce scowled. "I should have known."

"How could you, Bruce? You love your kids but you can't sense everything that could happen to them the second they do." She asked taking out a needle and avail. "This has never happened before. It's unheard off. I'll give him this. It should bring down his temp, clear him up a little. I'll write a script out for children's meds along with medication he'll need."

"Thank you, Leslie,"

"It's no problem," She smiled before leaving the scripts down before placing a hand on his shoulders. "Good luck, Bruce. Keep them safe."

* * *

"Damian?"

Looking up Damian closed his screen on his phone. "Yes?"

"I need to go to the pharmacy, can you watch your brother?"

"I can go," Damian held out his hand. "Besides you had a long night at the office. You shouldn't be driving. I'll take a cab and besides, I think you should stay here with him."

"Thank you, Damian,"

"You are welcome… also, I want to go to the movies tonight,"

Chuckling Bruce nodded. "Teenagers. With you?"

Smirking Damian turned and left.

* * *

Bruce was Holding Tim as he held up a file. Tim's fever had gone down, the medication working in his body and it made Tim drowsy. As the little boy rested against him, Bruce read the papers. He paused as Tim stretched a little before curling back up against his chest.

The door opened with Damian walking in. "I'm back."

"How was the movie."

"It was too much imagination went into it." Damian looked at Tim who was still out cold. "How is he?"

"Better," Bruce stood up carefully, "The pills are going to keep him in a sedated state for a few days until his body adjusts to the meds since it's been an a couple of days."

"Are you working?"

"Yep," Bruce saved the files. "I need to go over them before tomorrow."

"Here, I'll take him to bed."

"It's alright, Damian, I need to monitor his fever just in case."

"Alright, I'll stay with him, then," Damian easily took the small robin away. "Besides, you need to eat and you can do that with one hand."

"I'll be done in a few hours."

* * *

Damian was listening to Match talk about the club they owned. It seemed like Match had a lot of ideas about what should happen in the renovations. It was good information to hear since Damian knew he could use the info later. Also, it was nice to hear what the other was up too.

It was almost a normal conversation. Well, normal enough if Damian wasn't a former assassin and Match wasn't a son of a Mob boss. Cultural differences, go figure. The talk stirred more into what would be better to have in the club when Damian looked down at the little boy lying curled against him.

Checking for a fever Damian was relieved that there was none. Going back to the conversation he hadn't noticed that he started to run his hand through the small boy's hair.

"So, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Can't. Got a mission."

"Oooh, exciting! What'ca gonna be doing?"

"Classified."

"Aw, you're not fun," Match laughed softly before sighing. "So, when's the next date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Felt like one."

As the conversation went on Tim started to wake up moving around before he finally managed to get his head for a second before plopping back down groaning. Damian sat up a bit checking for a fever. He was slightly warm.

"I'll talk to you later, Match." Hanging up after saying goodbye Damian laid him down on the bed watched as the blue eyes opened a little before closing. "How are you feeling?"

Still mostly out of it because of the medications Tim reached his arms up eyes barely opened. For a second Damian hesitated before picking him up carefully, The little arms wrapped around his neck. Soon the even breathing told the teenager that the little boy was asleep.

Awkwardly looking around Damian frowned. Now, what was he supposed to do? Let's see Father walked around doing stuff. Walking over to his desk Damian sat down carefully opening his laptop before pulling up a file before moving Tim more over to his left shoulder before typing with one hand.

Alright, that wasn't' so bad. Just needed to because it the spaces is all he needed to do. After a good half hour, Damian Was getting frustrated. Alight He thought that he could do this but to be honest, every time he got the hang of it, he messed up more than four words, almost dropped Tim three times and the damn phone kept binging that he had messages.

Getting up Damian laid Tim back on the bed before checking his head. No back to his desk he picked up his phone seeing a few messages from friends at school, some of the titans and a couple from Grayson asking him when they could go hang out and do something. Ignoring most of them he typed back the important ones before starting on his homework again.

If he could get it done early enough he could grab something to eat before going out to patrol. Oh, shit. How was he going to patrol if no one was here to watch over Drake?Alright, maybe his Father was done… no, wait Father needed sleep and considering that Alfred was hiding out in the hall to make sure he slept that meant he needed someone to watch the kid.

Thinking about it, he read over his contact list before marking every single one of his school friends off on the no-way-in-hell list. Next, he looked over his Titan list. Frowning he looked down the list. Irey was off since she had said something about going off with the rest of the Flash Family to go and having vacations where they basically went country hoping to eat all kinds of food.

Next was Moria but he rolled his eyes. She might try to take him out on patrol… Wait. No, wait, Moria's older brother. He could do it. Smirking Damian pulled up the Archer's name before calling him. This might piss off a certain person but what the hell, he had stuff that needed to be down.

* * *

Robin was searching through the building for some files. The files weren't digitalized so he needed to gather them quickly. Finding the right ones he opened it grabbing the ones he needed stuffing them into his back before standing up.

Later he'd send someone else to pick up the rest. Heading back outside he got onto his motorcycle speeding off. As he sped off into the night he heard the sound of another bike coming closer. The window on his bike beeped up to show who was following him.

Smirking he moved over as Red Hood came up beside him. "Didn't know you were in this section of Gotham."

"You know damn well why I'm here." Red Hood yelled. "Why the hell did you leave Tim with Roy?"

"I needed to go out. Besides Both Father and Pennyworth agreed."

"I have to leave tomorrow!"

"You can bang your boyfriend when you get back," Damian smirked at the strangled growl he got before making a sharp turn easily escaping the other. "Later, Hood!"

"Little bastard!"

* * *

Getting home at three am Damian had showered and changed into a muscle shirt and some sweats. His plan was to sleep. Falling into bed he fell asleep when he felt something pressed against his side. For a long second, he assumed it as Titus until he heard a sneeze.

Well… Tim could stay there… for one night only, it was fine.

* * *

 **{Long Time/Favorite Reviewres}**

 **To Robin0203: Poor Timmy was sick!**

 **To Renx27: It was huge like every other rich people tub XD**

* * *

 **To the-trash: Damian's like 5'5 and growing lol**

 **To Lil-D-and-Grayson: I had to leave it like that. Sorry, I didn't update soon I was getting ready for a convention next week and was working on my cosplay along with a bout of depression that got a hold of me, but I'm back now! 8D It's all good!**

 **To Fangirlnerd001: Poor Timmy's sick!**

 **To weljan12350: He as sick and Damian doesn't know how to handle a family member who sticks and now that he's older and more mature he needs to be the big brother, not the little brother so now he has more responsibly. Hope it helped 8D**

 **To Zatannagurl: Tiny Tim is Tiny XD Yes, everyone runs from Nightwing's first suit! RUN! But good for disco nights at clubs XD. Hope the wait was worth it! Aw, thank you so much! I'm sorry abut the long wait!**

 **To 14fox: I'm secretly evil! JK, hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Damian was down an extra large cup of coffee when he noticed that Alfred was pouring some broth into a small bowl. It must have been chicken broth since the day before Tim had been on beef broth. Downing the last of the hot drink the teen walked over to the counter snatching a muffin off the severing plate before heading upstairs to follow the man.

Once in the room Damian watched as Tim sat up, easy drank down the bowl before taking the pills he needed. The odd thing was that it was so natural. Like TIm had expected that this was how life for him was because the motions of it seemed like it had been done since he was born.

"If you need anything Master Tim I will be downstairs."

"Oh." TIm gasped excitedly.

"Call me via phone, not by walking off to find me. "

"Aw, I was so close, Alfred," Tim leaned back before spotting Damian. "Hey! Want to play a game or something."

"I was just checking in," Damian answered before turning. "I have school."

"...Fine." Tim sighed laying back. "I'm so bored… can I just solve cases? Just an easy one, I swear."

"Rest now, work later," Alfred insisted tucking the small child in. "Now, I shall return to my chores."

Damian left as well closing the door behind him feeling slightly, guilty.

* * *

Tim was trying to think of a way he could escape his room.

There had been enough rest, now Tim needed to find away to get out of bed. Sliding out of the blankets Tim slipped on some small slippers Dick had gotten him, along with some teasing, before sneaking out of the door.

Carefully sneaking around the hall Tim ducked into Damian's room when he heard Dick's voice. Pressing his ear onto the door the small child listened. He didn't hear a second voice so that meant he must have been on his phone.

Once the voice faded Tim opened the door slightly before slipping out. Rushing down the stairs Tim made it too the second floor. Happy about this he continued on until he got toe the movie room. Closing the door he got on a chair before grabbing the remote. Pressing in a long set of numbers he pulled up a computer screen.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhh!" Tim jumped back. "Dick, you jerk!"

Laughing Dick scooped up Tim, tossing him over his shoulder. "I believe you're supposed to be in bed."

"I'm bored and needed something to do before I go crazy." Came the whine. "Just pretend you never saw me?"

"Not happening, bed, rest and soup until further notice."

"Ugh," Tim reached out helplessly as he saw his freedom escape. "I hate you."

* * *

Damian had gotten home around five ready to relax for a short while, grab something out of the fridge he spotted a bowl of broth mostly full. Frowning Damian opened the freezer before going to the microwave he tossed them into nuke them for a few minutes before grabbing a plate and before tossing the two things onto it before heading upstairs.

The five minute walk was plenty of time for them to cool down. Without waiting for invitation or knowing Damian walked right into the room kicking the door closed behind him.

"Are they starving you now?"

"Damian!" Tim looked up. "Is that…? Hot Pockets! Please say their for me!"

"Yes. I rather you be alive." Damian handed them over before sitting down on the chair next to the bed leaning back. "Because I'll somehow be blamed for it."

"Probably," Tim took a bite happily. "Mm, this is good. You know Alfred is going to be mad at you."

"I'll risk it."

It was silent after that. Tim ate his food happily and Damian scowled on his phone. The odd thing was the surrounded area didn't hold a place of tension but rather calm. It was rather nice. After a good ten minutes of eating Tim leaned back sighing happily.

"That really hit the spot. I was tired of broth," Smiling Tim realized. "And suddenly sleepy."

"I heard you were attempting to escape all day."

"Dick told you!" Tim sat up quickly. "I knew he was telling everyone!"

Damian took a picture of Tim glaring at this phone as he angrily texted Grayson.

* * *

 **{Favorite/Long Time Reviewers}**

 **To 14fox: Wonderful! I'm glad!**

 **To Zatannagurl: Thanks so much! Tim's sickness is due to him deaged but since he kept his memories he also kept his illnesses and not taking his meds caught up with him. Thanks for the lovely review.**

* * *

 **To Animelover6858: Yes, thank you! That's what I'm aiming for. I love them to have a good brotherly relationship!**

 **To SecretofRobins: Sick Timmy is always a welcomed read and more so with FULFF!**


End file.
